We Owned The Night
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Part two. Natasha/Hermione.


Own Nothing.

Part-Two.

* * *

When she first met the Witch, she knew exactly who she was. She was powerful, smart and beautiful; she was the Witch that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted dead because they feared that she was a threat. She had been given orders to kill her and she planned on it, she wanted it to be simple, something no one would suspect.

So when she entered the Witch's home to take her life, she was shocked to see her sitting there at the table with a cup of tea waiting for the spy. "Care to join me?" The Witch asked.

Natasha doesn't know what happened, but she couldn't kill the Witch after that, she figured it must have been something in the tea.

* * *

When she met the Witch again, it was on accident, she was on mission in a third world country to kill some enemies when she saw the Witch helping a young boy. The Witch smiled and gave the boy something and shook her head at the money. The boy ran off and the Witch looked up, as if sensing someone was watching her and she saw her. She smiled and then looked away to not blow Natasha's cover.

She never figured out why the Witch was there.

* * *

She had a cup of tea set out for her again when she arrived at the Witch's house, still hot and she sat down and sipped it. She watched as the Witch came out of a normally locked room, because she's checked all of the rooms before. The Witch looked up and smiled at her. "Would you like a bath?"

Natasha didn't know what to say, she's never had a target ask if she ever wanted a bath, hell she never had a target live longer than she wanted them too. So she nodded and her Witch smiled and went to the bathroom and Natasha could hear the tub running. Soon the Witch was back. "It's ready and you can also take a nap in my bed if you want, you look exhausted.

Natasha just nodded and allowed the Witch to take her back to the bathroom where she just stripped of her clothing and climbed in, not caring that the other woman was still there. She sighed as the Witch sat on the toilet seat and watched her. "Doesn't that feel better?"

Natasha looked up at the other woman and stared, her red curly hair getting wet in the water. She nodded as he muscles relaxed.

"My name is Hermione." The Witch stated.

Natasha watched her before smirking. "I know."

Hermione smiled and nodded and they sat in silence as Natasha let the hot water do its work.

* * *

Natasha was surprise when Hermione was the one to make the first move. She found it a pleasant surprise nonetheless; she just expected that she herself would have made it.

Natasha had entered Hermione's home to find her disheveled and obviously upset. She had a fight with her boss and she wasn't prepared for Natasha' visit like she normally was. "I'm sorry, I don't have tea made." Hermione whispered as she grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "Want a drink?" She asked the spy.

Natasha stepped closer and stared into the woman's eyes, searching for something. Hermione stopped what she was doing and looked up into her eyes. Her breath hitched as she leaned forward and placed her lips on the taller woman's, firmly before pulling away. "I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, looking away.

Natasha grabbed her chin and smiled at her. She placed a kiss on her lip, softly before pulling away. Hermione stared at her, eyes wide. "You look like you could use a bath." Natasha whispered before she walked back into the bathroom. Hermione followed, leaving the whiskey and glasses on the counter.

* * *

The first time Hermione and Natasha made love was after a mission. Natasha stood behind Hermione as she cooked lunch, scaring her a little. "Natasha?" Hermione asked before the spy silenced her with a kiss, she pushed Hermione up against the counter, hands roaming her body.

Natasha pulled away, staying at her. "Skip the bath."

"Bed." Hermione replied, as she knew where this was going. She pulled the spy to her bedroom and let the spy take control. Hermione had never been with a woman before; the experience was a new one, a very good one though.

She woke up to hear the bath water running and she got out of bed, Natasha sat naked on the bathtub rim and looked at her. "We should take that bath now." Hermione nodded and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Natasha like sleeping in on the days where it was just her and Hermione, the feeling of the sleeping Witch next to her, the sun just barely coming through the window. She loved how Hermione would stretch, sore from their nights activity and just stare at her.

She loved how long it took them to get out of bed in the mid afternoon when they had a really long night. How she loved how Hermione would just walk around in her underwear and a undershirt. She loved the way Hermione stared at her when she just wore one of Hermione's button up business shirt and nothing else one.

She loved how Hermione would forget about making breakfast and just kiss her and they would have sex on the kitchen table. She loved how Hermione would just make something quick afterwards so they could crawl back into bed because Natasha has to leave in a few hours and they wanted to spend their last few hours together.

* * *

Natasha was shocked and extremely turned on one time when she was undercover with Stark and saw Hermione at one of the functions he was attending. She smiled as she stepped back and Hermione introduced herself to Tony Stark when he came to hit on her.

Her Witch just smiled and pushed off his flirtations and politely walked away after all the business talk was over. It took Natasha ten minutes to break away and find her waiting in the coat closet. Hermione smiled and spell the room so no one could hear them and they had sex up again Tony Stark's expensive coat.

* * *

Hermione loved it when Natasha returned home; they had a routine, tea, bath then bed. It was something that never failed, no matter what. The warmth of Natasha as they slept together after a night of love making, the feeling of relief when she sees her girlfriend enter her house, like any spy does, through the window.

The heartache when her girlfriend left, leaving an ache in her heart, worrying about her until she returned. No one knew that were together, so it wasn't like she would get a notice if something had gone wrong. S.H.I.E.L.D didn't like her, so they would be pissed if they found out.

So she waited, making a new cup of tea, every hour, every day until her girlfriend returned home to her. She waited patiently until she saw the scarlet haired woman coming through her window.


End file.
